The present invention concerns the field of ornamental and decorative water fountains, and more particularly addresses fountains whose operation is interactively controlled by a viewer.
Ornamental and decorative water fountains are used in many different environments for a variety of reasons. Ornamental and decorative water fountains typically consist of a water pump which provides pressurized water to one or more output nozzles. The nozzles may be designed to cause the water to exit the nozzle in one of a variety of ways that cause a unique visual effect. Such water fountains are typically configured so that the water output through the nozzles sprays into the air and lands into a collection basin. The collection basin collects most or all of the water sprayed through the nozzles and that water is then re-circulated through the water pump to be again ejected through nozzles for display.
Decorative or ornamental water fountains are typically constructed so as to be aesthetically pleasing. The size of such fountains may range from relatively small to large enough to be considered architectural features of a building or park. Such fountains may also include physical features which only serve an aesthetic function, such as statues, decorative walls, etc. The placement of the nozzles and the form of the outlet stream are usually selected so as to enhance the aesthetic features of the fountain.
The benefits of an ornamental or decorative water fountain may also include the pleasant sound generated by the spray of the water and the water""s landing upon the collection basin or other fountain features. The so-called xe2x80x9cpink noisexe2x80x9d generated by most fountains is not only soothing to the listener, but may be used to mask other sounds in the area of the fountain.
Ornamental and decorative water fountains sometimes have several nozzles which may be pointed in different directions and/or configured to emit a spray in different patterns. Different nozzles may also be supplied with different or varying water pressures. A fountain design may include varying the water pressure over time in order to create a more time varying or dynamic display for the viewer.
Larger water fountains are sometimes used as play areas for children. A large collection basin may be placed at or near ground level so that children may enter the basin and play in the water that is sprayed from the nozzles. The water collection basin of such a fountain may also be integrated into a walkway so as to be more inviting for persons or children to enter the fountain.
Fountains also may incorporate non-water features such as light displays and acoustic displays.
A drawback to prior art fountains is that they tend to be monotonous. Most fountains only emit water through nozzles and provide illumination and/or sound at a fixed rate and pattern. More elaborate fountains may vary the nozzles used or the pressure, or the illumination and/or sound if used, through the nozzles so as to alter the fountain""s characteristics. Such varying of features is achieved through a pre-programmed pattern that may or may not fit the viewer""s mood or attention span.
It is an object of the present invention to provide additional functionality to ornamental or decorative water fountains.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a means of allowing one or more persons to interact with an ornamental or decorative water fountain.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to allow fountain designers to design ornamental or decorative fountains that have a display that may be interactively varied by one or more viewers of the fountain.
The present invention satisfies these and further objectives by providing an apparatus and method of allowing a viewer to control a water fountain. The present invention allows a viewer to place a hand or other object above a sensor that detects and measures the distance that the hand or other object is above that sensor and the height of a fountain spray is adjusted, and/or other features may be adjusted by the provision of additional sensors accordingly.